1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equestrian knee pad for gripping a saddle and protecting an equestrian's knees from injury by chafing, abrasions or impact against a saddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Participants in equestrian sports have varying levels of ability which range from novice to dressage. Regardless of his or her level of skill, a rider's control and comfort in the saddle depend greatly upon the rider's skill with his or her legs and knees. The inner leg and knees are a point of contact with the saddle. Generally, the rider maintains a rhythmic motion in the saddle which causes the inner sides of the knee be irritated by the constant friction between the knee and the saddle. Furthermore, the rider frequently must grip the saddle with both knees to maintain stability in the saddle. Each of these actions often result in bruised or abraded skin of the rider's knees and inner leg.
For this reason, specialized equestrian pants (jodhpurs) often include panels, which protect the rider's legs in areas of contact with the saddle and provide added grip. However, these jodhpurs are expensive and are usually not acquired by the occasional equestrian rider. Furthermore, skilled riders owning jodhpurs often simply wish to wear their ordinary wearing apparel for a brief ride, yet desire the extra level of knee and leg comfort and grip afforded by the jodhpurs. Therefore, a current need exists for an invention in the field of equestrian riding equipment that would remedy these shortcomings. The present invention addresses these problems simply and inventively with a knee grip-pad and protector especially for equestrian riding.
Knee pads and athletic knee protectors are generally and well known in the prior art. Typically, however, knee protection devices serve bracing functions, impact absorbing functions, or knee-cap injury prevention functions, particularly as they relate to sports. Nevertheless, there is no knee pad presently available on the market or known in the prior art which is capable of cushioning the inner knee and inner leg from constant light friction and adding grip and added contact for increased leg control against an equestrian saddle while riding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,391 issued Oct. 26, 1993, to Levine describes a knee pad formed by an oval patch sewn over a neoprene cushioning member onto a one-piece web body. The web body is shaped to form four extending tabs onto which hook and loop fasteners are attached. The knee pad strictly serves to lessen injury from the impact of a forward fall by snowboard riders, in-line skaters and ice skaters and teaches away from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,046 issued Mar. 23, 1976, to Stromgren describes a knee support or wrap designed for stabilizing the knee ligaments of athletes. A tubular, elastic sheath covers the knee, and a pair of elastic straps are anchored to the sheath by use of hook and loop fasteners. Felt pads on the sheath under the straps provide added support and prevent bunching of the elastic sheath. The invention's use is intended as a flexible brace for the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,176 issued Feb. 17, 1987, to Mason et al. also describes an athletic knee protector with a bowed leaf spring structure to protect an athlete from injury. The bowed leaf spring is hinged and supports a pair of pads above and below the knee on the leg in order to absorb impacts and redistribute the forces of lateral impacts received in sports such as football. Each pad is attached by hook and loop fasteners to a wide strap which wraps around the leg covering each pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,191 issued Jul. 13, 1993, to Mitchell describes a formfitting knee pad for protection of the inner portion of the knee joints of a racehorse. The knee pad, while being related to equestrian sports, is worn by the horse, not the rider, and is only intended to minimize the strike area between the horses knees while racing.
U.S. Pat. No. D341,005 issued Nov. 2, 1993, to Pratt shows an elbow or knee pad incorporating what appear to be rivets or grommets within a protective knee cap covering. Hook and loop fasteners are attached to two straps which attach above the knee cap covering. Canadian Patent No. 831375 issued Jan. 6, 1970, to Enicks shows a method of forming a knee pad, which is generally rectangularly shaped with two unitary straps attached thereto.
French Publication No. 2 305 143 published October 1976, features a knee protector comprising a round-surfaced outer cup with an inner cushion layer. Two straps are attached to the knee protector. French Publication No. 2 421 638 published November, 1979, shows a similar shaped knee protector with two straps.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.